Una madre molesta
by Pigsinhumanclothing
Summary: La presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, Satsuki Kiryuin, se ve obligada a hacer una reunión con los Cuatro de Élite en su mansión debido a la reconstrucción de la Academia Honnouji después de la pelea entre Harime Nui y Ryuko Matoi pero no contaba con que su molesta madre llegaría ese día a casa. Ragyo Kiryuin aprovechara esta oportunidad para avergonzar a su querida hija.


-Los he citado en este lugar ya que no podremos hacer nuestra reunión en la Academia ya que esta en reconstrucción.-dijo Satsuki.

-Si me permite preguntar Lady Satsuki, porque estamos en una azotea? Porque hay un helicoptero en funcionamiento?- pregunto Inumuta arreglandose los lentes.

- La reunión se hara en mi casa- contesto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-La casa de Satsuki-chan! Hace años que no voy!- grito infantilmente Nonon dando pequeños saltitos de alegría cosa que irrito a Satsuki.

-No seria mejor esperar a que reconstruyan la academia?- agrego Sanageyama.

-La reunión no puede esperar. Debemos analizar las fallas de sus trajes- respondio la pelinegra. Los ojos de los Cuatro de Élite comenzaron a brillar, ansiaban volver a usar sus trajes y dejar de ser unos "Sin estrellas".- Así que suban- Satsuki hizo un ademan y subió al helicoptero seguida por Nonon, Sanageyama, Inumuta y Gamagoori quien no había dado opinión alguna, claro que por dentro, la emoción que le producía el conocer el hogar de su señora era apenas contenible.

-Gama-chan, porque estas tan callado?- pregunto Nonon sacandole de sus pensamientos.

-No he sentido la necesidad de hablar- contesto secamente. El viaje fue bastante corto pero a medida que se iban acercando a su destino, tres de los Cuatro de Élite se iban apegando mas y mas a la ventana del helicoptero. Una gran mansión se iba levantando frente a sus ojos. Inumuta, Sanageyama y Gamagoori estaban absortos mirando la arquitectura de aquel edificio.

-Hombres- bufo Nonon. Una vez que el helicoptero se poso en su lugar de aterrizaje, un sirviente se acerco y abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba Satsuki, esta bajo delicadamente y luego el mismo sirviente abrió la puerta en donde se encontraban los Cuatro de Élite. Caminaron hacia un gran y lujoso pasillo blanco con Satsuki a la cabeza. Frente a la puerta se encontraban una docena de sirvientes que abrieron al ver a Satsuki acercándose. Al abrirse, aparecieron unas largas filas de sirvientas que saludaban a la pelinegra fervientemente y a esta parecía no importarle. Llegaron a un gran salón con hermosos sofás dispuestos en una manera bella que encajaba perfectamente. Unas lujosas pinturas adornaban las blancas paredes y unos grandes candelabros aparecían desde el techo con millones de caros diamantes. Satsuki camino hacia el sofá que estaba al centro de la habitación, Nonon la siguió y tomo asiento frente a ella mientras los miembros restantes seguían admirando la belleza de aquel salón.

-Pueden sentarse- dijo Satsuki sacandonles de sus pensamientos, los tres hombres acataron y tomaron asiento. Satsuki iba a comenzar con la reunión pero se vio interrumpida por su mas querido sirviente, Soroi. Este cruzo rápidamente el salón y se dirigió hacia su señora.

-Señorita, perdón por interrumpir su reunión pero he venido a avisarle que Ragyo-sama acaba de llegar.- al escuchar esto, Satsuki frunció el ceño y dio un gran suspiro.

-No podría haber elegido otro día para llegar- dijo un poco malhumorada.

-Ragyo-sama? Es su madre cierto?- murmuro Inumuta tratando de que Satsuki no lo escuchara. Gamagoori y Nonon asintieron tranquilamente.

-Y a que ha venido aquellos gestos?- pregunto Sanageyama.

-Su madre no le agrada- le murmuro Nonon.

-Porque? Es su madre no? Como no te agrada tu madre?- volvió a preguntar Sanageyama.

-Tu no entiendes nada mono salvaje. No le agrada porque siempre la hace sentir avergonzada.- le regaño Nonon. Sanageyama asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Satsuki-sama avergonzada? Eso es imposible.- agrego Gamagoori negando con su cabeza sin poder imaginar la cara de su señora sonrojada por la vergüenza. Satsuki poso alguno de sus dedos en su sien pensando en una posible solución.

-No la dejes entrar.- dijo la pelinegra decididamente. Soroi soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Señorita, yo no soy quien para impedir que su señora madre no entre en su propia casa.- estaba bastante nervioso. Satsuki pensó un poco.

-Entonces haz que no entre aquí.- sentencio. A Soroi le pareció una buena idea, asintió con su cabeza y se alejo de Satsuki. En ese momento un gran resplandor lleno la habitación.

-Que no entre donde?- dijo la voz en un tono sumamente burlesco. Tres de los Cuatro de Élite se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien era la voz y se vieron segados por la luz tan brillante que había penetrado en la habitación excepto Nonon, ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga. Al escuchar la voz, la piel de Satsuki se erizo completamente, Nonon intento calmarla sin éxito y la dueña de la extraña voz se hizo presente en el salón. Era una mujer alta, delgada, muy bien vestida, de cabello corto griseacio morado y en la parte de atrás, arco iris.

-Es igual a Satsuki-sama.- logro decir Gamagoori completamente asombrado. La mujer camino por el salón y se detuvo detrás de Satsuki que se encontraba totalmente rígida en el sofá con Nonon a su lado, la mujer poso ambas manos en los hombros de la pelinegra.

-No querido- dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica.- Ella es igual a mi.- paso ambas manos por el negro cabello de la chica.- Tu cabello sigue siendo tan sedoso mi pequeña.- Satsuki no soporto mas, le envió una mirada a Nonon y esta volvió a su asiento, se levanto y quedo frente a la mujer.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente.

-Sigues siendo tan fría. No vas a darle un abrazo a tu madre?- pregunto Ragyo alzando los brazos. Satsuki negó con la cabeza.- No me lo vas a dar? Entonces yo tendré que dártelo- dijo en tono amenazante. La mujer se movió rápidamente y aprisiono a su hija entre sus brazos sin dejarle tiempo para escapar, los demás miraban la escena boquiabiertos. Inumuta saco su computadora lentamente para poder obtener datos de aquella misteriosa mujer.

-Es mas rápida que Satsuki-sama.- logro decir. Nonon le envió una mirada fulminante.

-Guarda eso, no es el momento. Si no la guardas yo lo haré por ti y la guardare en tu trasero.- susurro la chica con ese característico tono tierno e infantil que solía utilizar. Inumuta comprendió el mensaje y volvió a guardar su computadora. Ragyo deshizo el abrazo y dirigió su mirada hacia los invitados de su hija.- Mi querida Satsuki, no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?- pregunto la mujer apuntándoles con el dedo.

-Puedes hacerlo tu misma- dijo la pelinegra volviendo a su asiento. Ragyo suspiro. Se acerco a Sanageyama y le dio la mano muy cortésmente, Sanageyama se levanto y le respondio el saludo.- Mi nombre es Ragyo Kiryuin, la madre de Satsuki, un gusto conocerte.- Sanageyama apretó su mano.

-Mi nombre es Uzu Sanageyama.- se presento y volvió a sentarse. Ragyo se dirigió hacia Inumuta y le tendió su mano.- Tu nombre es...-.

- Houka Inumuta.- dijo y volvió a sentarse. Ahora, esta se dirigió hacia Nonon.

-Nonon Jakuzure, hace años que no te veía! Has crecido mucho, aun recuerdo cuando jugueteabas por aquí con Satsuki y tu pequeño mono.- dijo alegremente y esta le dirigió una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Luego se dirigió hacia Gamagoori, le tendió su mano nuevamente y el la apretó suavemente. Se levanto de su asiento y Ragyo quedo maravillada al ver lo alto que era.

-Mi nombre es Ira Gamagoori, es un placer conocerla.- dijo algo nervioso. Ragyo soltó su mano y comenzó a observarlo detenidamente haciendo que este se sintiese mas nervioso.

- Eres bastante alto y guapo...- callo un momento, se cruzo de brazos, se dio la vuelta y miro a Satsuki.- Porque no has salido con el? El es perfecto para ser el padre de mis nietos! El debería ser el que ponga su semilla de la vida en tus bellas caderas!- dijo entusiasmada. Las mejillas de Gamagoori se volvieron completamente rojas mientras que Inumuta y Nonon no sabían como reaccionar. Una mueca de horror se dibujo en el rostro de Sanageyama pues pudo sentir como la sangre de Satsuki comenzaba a hervir y los músculos de su cara se tensaban.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos Ragyo!- grito Satsuki levantándose rápidamente de su silla tomando a Ragyo del brazo y jalandole hacia la puerta.- Has sobrepasado tu limite!.- abrió la puerta, empujo a Ragyo hacia dentro y la cerro fuertemente. Volvió a sentarse a su silla para poder comenzar la reunión de una vez por todas pero cuando levanto la vista su mirada se cruzo con la de Gamagoori provocando un sonrojo inmediato en ambos. Satsuki tomo aire y siguió.

-Bueno, después de esta estúpida e innecesaria interrupción, prosigamos con nuestro asunto. Iori ha estado analizando cada uno de los trajes. Gracias a las batalla con Matoi hemos visto los defectos y las ubicaciones correctas de los hilos de fibra viva de combate.- Sanageyama interrumpió levantando su mano.

-Mi traje no fue destruido por Matoi si no por esa estúpida mujercita.- estaba realmente enfadado por eso.

-Nui Harime es otra cosa en la cual no quiero detenerme. Ella podría destruir cualquier prenda que quisiera.- todos estaban boquiabiertos por la actitud de la presidenta.

-Y que fallas encontró Satsuki-sama?- pregunto Gamagoori aun con sus mejillas rojas. Satsuki no lo pudo mirar a los ojos después de lo que había dicho su madre.

-Gamagoori, tu traje de ataduras al abrirse y cerrarse involuntariamente hizo que atraparas a Matoi y ella pudiese atacarte por dentro. Lo que he propuesto es remover ese efecto sin anular la capacidad que usas para hacer explotar tu poder.- la presidenta llevo sus ojos hasta Nonon.- Jakuzure, nos dimos cuenta que la primera transformación de tu traje era demasiado grande y pesada por lo que la anularemos para que sea mas fácil moverse y obviamente aumentaremos el poder de tu sonido.- Nonon le miraba con ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Satsuki-chan!.- grito en su tono infantil corriendo hacia la pelinegra con sus brazos estirados. Satsuki cerro los ojos y espero el golpe de su cuerpo y sus brazos aprisionándola. No importaba que Nonon demostrara su amor y amistad hacia ella en casa pero en la Academia debía mantener la compostura y respetar el lugar de cada una.- Satsuki-chan eres la mejor!- grito nuevamente. Gamagoori pensó que también debía darle las gracias a su manera así que se decidió por levantarse de su asiento y hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias Satsuki-sama.- dijo un poco nervioso. Al tener su rostro frente al suelo,Satsuki no pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio, asimismo, Gamagoori no pudo ver las mejillas sonrosadas de su señora. Satsuki hizo un gesto y un pequeño ruido y Nonon fue a sentarse con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Gamagoori se levanto y también tomo asiento.

-Inumuta, en tu traje, los errores se vieron mas fácilmente que en los demás. Que estes usando tus manos en pleno combate hace que pierdas habilidades, por eso, decidimos sacar eso.- Inumuta se levanto agitadamente con una mueca de terror en su cara.

-Que? Que hizo que, Satsuki-sama? Yo solo tome datos, datos bastante útiles. No puede quitarme eso, simplemente es incomprensible!.- grito Inumuta. Gamagoori le dirigió una mirada y grito.

-INUMUTA! DEJA QUE SATSUKI-SAMA TERMINE DE HABLAR!.- grito enojado e Inumuta le hizo caso.

-Gracias Gamagoori.- el rubio se calmo y Satsuki volvió a hablar.- No hemos suprimido esa capacidad, la hemos mejorado. Podrás recolectar toda la información con un solo teclado en tu antebrazo derecho. Sera mas rápido y mas practico.- termino de decir la pelinegra. Inumuta se calmo un poco.

-Usted siempre hace lo mejor de lo mejor Satsuki-sama.- el chico de lentes hizo una pequeña reverencia en su asiento. La puerta se abrió fuertemente y Ragyo Kiryuin irrumpió en la habitación nuevamente con un par de libros en sus manos.

-Satsuki! Mira lo que encontré!.- grito la mujer de cabello arco iris dejando los libros sobre la mesa de centro y tomando asiento justo en medio de los Cuatro de Élite.

-Que pretendes ahora?.- pregunto su hija serenamente.

-Tus álbumes de fotos!.- le respondio la madre. Satsuki se levanto rápidamente para atrapar los álbumes cosa que se le hizo imposible pues su madre los tomo primero.

-Aquí esta mi pequeña Satsuki en su primer día en casa luego de haber nacido. Recuerdo que fue un parto espantoso! Fueron casi 17 horas de labor de parto y dolor indiscriminado para traer a esta preciosura al mundo!.- dijo Ragyo orgullosa. Satsuki no sabia que hacer con la vergüenza que sentía e intento arrebatarle los álbumes nuevamente pero esta vez saco de quicio a su madre y esta con unos leves golpes logro dejarla en su silla completamente inmovilizada. Los Cuatro de Élite no sabían como reaccionar ni que hacer frente a esto pero no sabían el porque esa mujer les infundía tanto miedo. Quizás era la forma con la cual hacia y deshacía con Satsuki-sama.

-Aquí esta en su primer baño! Miren que pompitas tan lindas.-Gamagoori no pudo contener la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento y se obligó a si mismo cerrar los ojos mientras que los otros tres miraban nerviosos la imagen. La mujer cambio de foto y Nonon instantáneamente puso su manos sobre su cara escondiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Aquí esta Nonon y Satsuki en la playa! Eran unas bebes tan hermosas! Bueno, lo siguen siendo.- dijo la mujer tomando una de las mejillas de la chica pelirosa y peñiscandola delicadamente. Al cambiar la pagina para ver la siguiente foto Nonon salto y coloco sus manos sobre la foto para que los chicos no pudiesen verla. Los tres estaban impresionados de que Nonon hubiese hecho eso. Pero Sanageyama estaba intrigado y quería saber que tenia esa foto que hacia que Nonon no quisiese que la vieran así que con sus manos aparto las de la chica y lo que vio lo dejo sumamente perturbado en cierto sentido aunque obtuvo satisfacción con su acción pues estaba molestando a Nonon después de todo. La foto mostraba a Nonon y Satsuki de unos 3 años aproximadamente dándose un tierno e inocente beso en la boca. Ragyo al ver la expresión de Sanageyama comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Mono idiota!.-grito Nonon enojada y con un notorio tono de vergüenza en sus palabras. Satsuki nada podía hacer ya que seguía inmóvil en su silla.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.- dijo Inumuta acomodándose los lentes una y otra vez sin convencerse de lo que estaba viendo.

-Solo eran unas niñas, no tiene nada de malo.- Gamagoori intento arreglar la situación.

-Tienes razón Ira Gamagoori, eran solo unas niñas inocentes.- lanzo Ragyo.- Verán, cuando eran pequeñas, Nonon y Satsuki decían que se casarían cuando fueran adultas. Lo encuentro sumamente tierno! Recuerdo que a Nonon le encantaban las cejas de Satsuki y podía estar todo el día acariciándolas sin aburrirse.- termino de decir la mujer con un tono de diversión en su voz. Nonon no podía mas con la vergüenza y las mejillas de Satsuki parecían a punto de explotar así que Ragyo cerro los álbumes, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su hija y antes de "despertarla" se dirigió a todos en el salón.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos! Creo que otro día seguiremos con las historias y las fotos queridos! Nos vemos.- dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de Satsuki los cuales hicieron que recuperara el movimiento en su cuerpo y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta.

-Lamento todo esto.- dijo Satsuki un poco apenada.- Es por eso que nunca traigo gente a casa. La próxima vez tendremos nuestra reunión en cualquier lugar menos aquí.- dijo la pelinegra tajantemente y sus subordinados asintieron. Todos acordaron no comentar nunca mas las fotos y las cosas que Ragyo Kiryuin les había mostrado, excepto Sanageyama que constantemente hacia bromas acerca de la foto del beso para sacar de quicio a Nonon, cosa que le llevo a un sin fin de golpes por parte de la pelirosa y de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

**Hola! Espero que les agrade leer este fics y si no, se aceptan consultas, opiniones, insultos, no, espera, lo ultimo no XDDD **

**No se porque pero Ragyo Kiryuin siempre se ha aparecido en mi mente como una madre a la cual le gusta conocer a los amigos de su hija, contarles historias de su niñez y mostrarles una parte de su hija que nunca habían conocido, en palabras simples, A RAGYO LE GUSTA MOLESTAR A SU HIJA XDD**

**Enjoy! 3**


End file.
